D GrayKids
by Aeon Rune
Summary: What if Allen and company were kindergarteners?
1. School Begins

**Author's Note:** This is my first -Man fanfiction and it was inspired by…I'm not really sure what. Just reading too much lately, I guess. That and (spoilerish) remembering tiny Lavi and Kanda in Volume 16 of the manga. Basically, I've shrunk some of the characters down to kindergarten age and size, some to first graders, and others get to be teachers. How I did it is sort of arbitrary, considering ones like Bak and Tyki are actually nearer to Komui's age than Allen and co. But I felt like it fit better. That said, I hope you enjoy. =)

**Usual Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters and if I did, I'd be making this a reality somehow in the manga or anime, since it would be darn cute.

* * *

The low line of brick buildings towered over the lines of schoolchildren forming. First graders to the left, kindergarteners to the right. Lenalee Lee skipped to her place in line, pigtails swinging. It was the first week of kindergarten and she was excited to make new friends. She held her lunchbox in front of her with both hands. It was a square tin with a handle and simple snap locks, with a picture of a smiling pink rabbit on the lid; her brother had bought it—and a massive amount of similarly adorned school supplies—a month before school started. He had burst into tears, saying how his little Lenalee-chan was getting so big and growing up too fast! Soon she'd go off to college and leave him! Lenalee giggled remembering it. Komui-nii was funny. After all, it wasn't like he wouldn't see her at school: he was the kindergarten teacher, after all.

In the first grader line, Road Kamelot rocked back and forth on her heels, a smile on her face as she watched the kindergarten line out of the corner of her eye. She had a pink umbrella over one shoulder, like a sword or a gun. At its top, a jack-o-lantern decoration, which seemed almost alive. Road was glad she wasn't in kindergarten any more; it was so boring. Behind her, the twins Jasdero and David jostled for the honor of holding second place in line. They pointed their wooden guns at each other—which they weren't supposed to bring to school—and called each other rude names. They didn't mean any of it, though. It was just how they were.

Next were Lulu Bell, standing tall and looking bored with her eyes closed, and Skin Boric, who also looked unenthused. That morning, he had had a helping of Coco Puffs and then one of Lucky Charms, with the nasty dog food-like shapes picked out, leaving just the marshmallows. He grinned, licking a lollypop. He loved sweets.

Bringing up the rear, Tyki Mikk stood with his arms folded, unhappy with a new school year. He hadn't cared much for kindergarten, other than nap time and recess, and wasn't looking forward to math class. He and JasDevi—as the twins insisted on being called, even in roll call—had almost been held back due to their poor arithmetic skills. The twins had just said five for all the answers, though they knew better. Tyki preferred twelve.

Lenalee Lee came to stand fourth in the kindergarten line, behind another little girl with dark brown hair tied back with a ribbon.

"Hi," she beamed. "I'm Lenalee. What's your name?"

The other girl turned around. Her dark eyes were wide and she wrung her little hands. "H-hi. I'm…M-Miranda."

"What's wrong, Miranda? You look scared."

"I-I do?!" What little color there was in her face drained away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lenalee tilted her head in surprise, then shifted her ponderous lunch box into one hand so she could take one of Miranda's hands with the other. "It's okay. You don't need to say sorry. Don't worry, Komui-nii-san is nice. You'll like him."

Tears stood in the other girl's dark eyes. "I-I will?"

Lenalee smiled so big her eyes closed. She nodded. "Mmhm!"

In front of the two girls, a little boy—who had white hair and a scar on the left side of this face—glared at another, taller boy with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, who glared right back. The negative energy between them was almost visible. The conversation had started amiable enough, with the white-haired boy introducing himself with a smile as "Allen Walker, nice to meet you." To which the other boy said, "Behind me."

"What?"

"Behind me, moyashi, the front's _mine_."

"But I was here first."

"No," hissed the other boy, "I was." His eyes narrowed.

"Well, what if I want to stand here?"

"Too bad, moyashi."

"My name's Allen…"

After another moment of glaring, Allen decided standing at the front of the line wasn't worth it, not today at least, so he stepped behind the boy with the ponytail. Some other day, maybe…

"Kanda."

Allen looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"Name's Kanda." He didn't even bother to turn around. "Don't forget it, moyashi."

"_Allen_!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Comments? Concerns? Death threats? ...Hopefully none of those... *shifty eyes*


	2. School Begins Part 2

Soon enough the first bell rang and the teachers came to collect their students. The first graders trooped to their classroom behind the rather rotund and eerily grinning Earl-sensei. A moment later and Lee-sensei—or Komui-nii as Lenalee called him—surveyed his students with a grin, cup of coffee in hand, the mug decorated with the same pink rabbit as on Lenalee's lunchbox.

"Are you all ready for kindergarten?" Cheer filled his every word.

The children murmured, not sure what to do.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "Yes, Komui-nii!"

Komui tapped the side of his nose, still smiling. "Lee-senei at school, Lenalee-chan!"

She grinned back. " 'Kay."

"Hmm," Lee-sensei shaded his eyes with a hand, peering over the group and the blacktop and playground beyond, "we're still missing some students. How about we wait a minute longer, okay, kiddos?"

"Tch." Kanda folded his arms and looked to the side. "Should just leave 'em."

"That's not nice, Yuu! It's not my fault!"

The children turned around to see a redheaded boy with a headband run up. He came straight to the front of the line and threw an arm around Kanda's shoulders, grinning.

"Miss me?"

Kanda shot the new boy a death glare. As if being in the same daycare as this _baka usagi_ hadn't been bad enough, now they were in the same school?

"Off me. _Now_."

The redhead pouted. "Aw come on, Yuu, be nice."

Kanda shoved off his arm. "Don't call me _that_."

"Hello, there," Lee-sensei broke in, "Lavi Bookman, isn't it? Your grandpa's the school librarian?"

Lavi smiled up at the teacher. "That's me! Granpa got busy readin' and forgot 'bout makin' me come to kinergarden, ya know?" He scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"That's quite all right, Lavi. Why don't you stand behind Allen?"

"Him?" Lavi pointed. "Wow, he's got white hair—cool!"

Allen smiled a little. "Um, thanks?"

At long last, a few minutes later, both of the remaining missing students showed up: Bak Chan and Arystar Krowly, who wore a black cape and peered tentatively from under a swash of white hair that fell in front of his face. Bak stood behind Lenalee and Arystar brought up the rear, standing back a pace from the line.

"Well!" Lee-sensei threw his empty hand in the air. "Now that we're all here, let's go learn, kiddos!"


	3. The Kindergarten Classroom

The little classroom was decorated with pink rabbits and drawings of Lee-sensei, some done by Komui himself, some Lenalee recognized with a little embarrassment as her own work. Along the top of the wall, near the ceiling, a border of numbers ran, the 1 crossed off: day one of kindergarten. The numbers that ran by tens had smiley faces in the zeros. The number one hundred was circled in red: a party day, the famed "Hundreds Day," where the children would bring one hundred of something small to count and play with.

Rather than desks, there were four small tables pushed together, with seven small chairs. The kindergarteners' names were written on laminated paper and taped to the tables in their seating arrangement.

The children took their seats, after hanging their coats and backpacks on the hooks by the door, and put their pencils and paper into their tote trays. Lee-sensei took a large sip of coffee and set it down on the one corner of his desk that wasn't covered with papers and workbooks to grade, left over from the previous year, and papers and workbooks ready to pass out to the new kindergarteners. He clapped his hands, beaming.

"Hello everyone! I'm Komui Lee-sensei. Good morning class!" He smiled at them expectantly.

The children glanced at each other. Kanda scowled.

Undeterred, Lee-sensei said, "Let's try this again—_good morning class_!"

This time, the kindergarteners chimed, "Good morning, Lee-sensei."

"That's much better! Now," he crouched and half-hugged Lenalee to him and pointed to her. "This is my little sister, Lenalee-chan!"

A drop of sweat dripped down the little girl's face. "Brother…"

"Teacher's pet," Kanda coughed.

"You bet she is! But!" He sprang to his feet, standing straight again. He pushed up his glasses, a glint of light briefly caught in the glass. "That doesn't I'm going to play favorites. No! Playing favorites is not for fantastic teachers like me!" He struck a heroic pose.

"Tch." Kanda rolled his eyes. He already couldn't wait for summer.

"Now how about you kiddos introduce yourselves? It's going to be a fantastic year of friendship and learning." He picked up his mug and took a sip of coffee.

Allen looked around, unsure. He sighed. He may as well start. "Um, I'm Allen Walker."

"Everyone say, 'Hi Allen!'" Lee-sensei interposed.

"Hi, Allen." At the same time, Kanda said, "Moyashi."

"Oh, I know," Lee-sensei chirped as he leaned against his desk, "when you introduce yourselves, say your name _and_ something interesting about yourself."

"Um…" Allen ran through the list of "interesting" things he could say. He tried to pick the most obvious one. "I'm…cursed?"

Miranda gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Bak eyed Allen with interest from across the table. Lavi and Lenalee looked unfazed. Kanda stared at the white-haired boy like he was the carrier of some kind of contagious disease.

Allen smiled big, his eyes closing. "It's okay, though, I'm fine and it's not like it rubs off."

Miranda looked relieved. She didn't need any more bad luck than she already had.

"All right," Lee-sensei smiled, "who's next?"

"M-me, I guess. Um…I'm M-Miranda L-Lotto. And I…I…" Suddenly she burst into tears. "I'm not interesting at all!" She covered her face with her little hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lee-sensei quickly set down his coffee again and stepped over, crouching to give the dark-haired little girl a hug.

"Now now," he murmured softly, "it's alright. You don't have to apologize. You're interesting just by being yourself."

Miranda sniffed and pulled away, wiping her tears with the backs of her hands. "R-really?"

Komui beamed at her. "Of course."

A smile crept across Miranda's lips.

Lee-sensei straightened back up and returned to his coffee.

"I'm Lavi!" The redhead pointed to himself with a thumb. "And I'm a Bookman!"

"Tch." Kanda didn't look impressed.

"Whatsa matter, Yuu?" He grinned. "Not good enough?"

"Baka usagi," Kanda muttered, folding his arms and turning his head away.

Watching the interaction, Lee-sensei decided he had better rethink the seating arrangement…

"Well, it's your turn anyways, _Yuu_," Lavi cooed poking the other boy in the arm.

"**Kanda!** And don't touch me." He brushed off Lavi's hand, looking murderous. "I'm Kanda, anyone who forgets'll wish they hadn't."

"H-he's scary…" Miranda whispered to Allen, who nodded.

"It'll be okay, though," he whispered back, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, my turn, yes?" The boy adjusted the collar of his cape, which he had refused to hang up with the others' coats. "My name is Arystar Krowly. And…" He looked around at the other children, then up to Komui-sensei. Then he looked down at his desk, his face coloring a little. "And I'm a vampire."

"Oh? Well that's interesting indeed, Arystar," Lee-sensei commented cheerily.

Arystar pushed the white hair that fell in his face off to the side, looking up at the smiling teacher in disbelief. Then his gaze travelled around the faces of his classmates. They…they didn't care? He slouched a little in his seat, relieved, blushing even more.

Next to him, the blond boy folded his arms, leaning his chair back on two legs. "I'm Bak Chan." He shot a sly look at Lenalee. "And I'm _awesome_."

Lenalee giggled. Yes, Komui thought, definitely going to need to rearrange the seating chart. He gently pushed Bak's chair forward so that all four legs were on the floor.

"No leaning back in our chairs," Lee-sensei warned. "You wouldn't want to fall and get hurt, now, would you?"

His expression somewhat defiant, Bak obeyed. The instant Lee-sensei turned around to pick up their workbooks, though, Bak leaned back in his chair, grinning at Lenalee like he was king of the world.

Just before Lee-sensei turned around again, Lenalee grabbed Bak's hand and pulled him forward so his chair was in the proper position before her brother saw him. Bak looked down at their hands, blushing furiously, and pulled his hand out of hers. He scratched his face and turned away so Lenalee wouldn't see the sudden hives that covered his face and neck. He always broke out in hives when he was nervous, it was annoying.

"Bak's allergic to Lenalee!" Lavi teased.

"Oh dear." Lee-sensei looked over the pile of books in his arms. "Maybe you should go to the nurse, Little Bak?"

Bak's cheeks turned an even deeper red. "Y-yeah…"

Lee-sensei set down the workbooks on Lenalee's desk. "Grab a book, kiddos, and color the first page. I'll be back before you know it, so be good!"

* * *

Is it just me, or should Komui not be allowed to have any more coffee? He reminds me of my high school choir teacher… *sweatdrop* And I'm getting massive flashbacks to kindergarten. Maybe my imminent graduation from college is making me miss the simpler days? =) That said, the classroom is a modification of my own kindergarten classroom, down to the school day countdown around the top of the room.


	4. The First Grade Class

Meanwhile, in the first grade classroom, Earl-sensei was manically writing on the chalkboard, happily chattering away about plans for the next year and the progress he expected from each of his precious students. Chalk hearts accompanied everything he said and everything he wrote.

Road sat in the front row, resting her chin on her hand. She swung her legs back and forth, waiting for Earl-sensei to finish his rant so school could actually get interesting or get over with so she could play.

The rotund teacher had separated the twins, placing Jasdero on the far left of the classroom and David on the right, with Lulu Bell and Skin in the middle, in hopes this would keep them from distracting the class. In hindsight, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Rather than merely keeping to themselves, the twins shot spitballs at each other over the others' heads. One splatted directly on the candy Skin was unwrapping. He glared at David.

"That wasn't very sweet," he said and threw the hard candy at David's head; he ducked.

"So what, who says we hafta be sweet? Hee!" Jasdero's spitball grazed Lulu Bell's nose, though he'd been aiming for Skin.

Lulu Bell wrinkled her nose and imperiously rubbed the wet off with the back of her hand. She turned to the blond twin, eyes closed. "Don't do that again."

"Or what? Hee!"

"Yeah," David echoed, "or what?" He stuck out his tongue.

Jasdero picked that instant to send yet another spitball sailing over Lulu Bell's and Skin's heads, landing directly on his brother's tongue. David practically exploded.

"Yuck! Agh! Gross!" He jumped out of his seat, pawing at his mouth. "That's nasty, 'Dero!"

"Hee hee hee! Your face!" Jasdero laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

Skin looked somewhat avenged; he pulled another candy out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth, grinning. Lulu Bell, too, had a half smile on her face. Though she wouldn't mind Jasdero getting a spitball in the eye.

"It'sh no' fun'y," David complained, holding his tongue so he wouldn't get his twin's slobbers in mouth. "Earl-sensei, cah I go ge' a dink a wa'er?"

"JasDevi," Earl-sensei said slowly, musically, the piece of chalk pressed to the board, "you're destroying our perfect first day of first grade. _Stop it._" He drew the chalk down the board forcefully, causing it first to squeal and then snap.

A chill fell over the room. The twins sat back down and at attention, though they cast each other a look that said, _Later._

In the back row, Tyki lifted his head from his desk, looking blearily around the room. He had accidentally fallen asleep sometime between when they'd all first taken their seats and now, and he felt like he'd missed something. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes with a little balled fist. Why did school have to start so early in the morning?

* * *

Oh dear, this is getting so addictive to write. I can just see what little motivation I had for homework go right out the window. *waves to her motivation* Bye bye, now!


	5. Color Crayons

**Author's Note: **So, I'd like to take a moment to thank my reviewers: HinLove, Animeloverx175, LaLa-In-wAnDeRlAnD, RandomDreamer05, and vividlyvibrant. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Dutifully, the children pulled out their crayon boxes from their totes. Allen's were cheap, but they worked. The first picture in the workbook was an apple with a happy worm coming out of the top. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Arystar chose red for their apples; Lavi and Miranda chose green. The room was oddly silent for a kindergarten class, with the kids engrossed in their task. Kanda meticulously outlined the apple, its leaf, and the worm in appropriate colors, then proceeded to lightly color inside the lines. Next to him, Lavi gripped his green crayon with determination, pressing the colored wax to the durable paper. Kanda shot him a disparaging look.

"You're not s'posed to color so hard, usagi."

Lavi continued as he was, unfazed by the criticism. "I can do what I want, Yuu," he said without looking up.

A muscle near Kanda's eyes twitched. "Quit calling me that."

"What? Yuu? It's your name isn't it?"

"It's _Kanda_, baka usagi."

This time Lavi looked up, his bright green crayon hovering over the page. "Well, if you call me Lavi, I'll call you Kanda, Yuu-chan." He smirked.

Kanda's dark eyes narrowed. He'd had enough. He reached over with his red crayon and made a few marks on the redhead's picture before Lavi grabbed his hand.

"What are you _doing_?"

Kanda grinned, a demon-look his eyes. "Making your picture better, baka usagi."

"Okay," Lavi reached over with his free hand to scribble on Kanda's perfect, half-colored page.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it, you started it, Yuu."

The coloring fight devolved into a tussle; the boys fell out of their chairs to the floor, kicking and biting and pulling hair and calling names. The other four looked up from their pictures to watch the fight, eyes wide. Miranda covered her eyes, peering out through her fingers. Arystar had the end of his light brown crayon in his mouth. Lenalee stood up, gripping her workbook so hard her knuckles were white, then walked over to the struggle boys with purpose. She slapped Kanda on the back of the head with the workbook, as hard as she could.

"OW!" He sat up, rubbing his head. "What was _that_ for?"

Then the little girl gave Lavi the same treatment.

"Hey! That hurt, you know?" He clutched his head as though he had a mortal wound.

"Be nice, you two!" Lenalee demanded. "Komui-nii said to be good. So _be good_."

She gave them a stern look then returned to her seat and resumed coloring as though nothing had happened. Kanda and Lavi shot each other a look, then moodily returned to their seats, too. Lee-sensei returned a moment later.

He surveyed his class proudly. "Well! Who knew I'd have such a well-behaved class this year."

Lenalee looked up to give the two boys across the tables a pointed look that said: _Tell him._ Kanda scowled. Lavi pretended he didn't see either of their expressions. No one else wanted speak up, for fear of making an enemy out of Kanda. Lee-sensei walked around behind his students, viewing their artwork with a smile. It faded as he came to Lavi and Kanda.

"What happened here?" He asked with almost childish concern.

The boys just pointed at each other, looking the opposite direction.

A drop of sweat formed at Lee-sensei's temple and slipped down his face. "Ah. Let's see…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, surveying the desks. "Kanda, please move to Bak-chan's seat."

"Oh yeah." Lavi set down his crayon. "He still at the nurse?"

"He okay?" Lenalee asked, concern shining in her eyes.

Lee-sensei smiled as he helped Kanda switch places. "Oh yes, he'll be fine. He should be back by snack time."

Allen's head snapped up eagerly. "When _is_ snack time?"

"I'm a bit hungry as well," Arystar said around his crayon, which he had started to chew on a little.

"Tch." Kanda looked at him. "You're not s'posed to eat those."

Arystar blushed and put down the crayon, staring at his desk.

* * *

Is it just me, or do the characters in this chapter seem more OOC than they should?

**Trivia:** Once in kindergarten I was told by one of my friends "not to color so hard". Unlike Lavi, though, I sort of took it personally...


	6. Calendar Time

Lee-sensei took a sip of his now-cold coffee. "We'll talk about the days of the week, then we'll have snack." He smiled cheerily again. "Everyone! Go get a little carpet from the stack and find a place to sit in front of the calendar."

Kanda, who had just gotten settled again, stood with a dark look on his face with the rest of the kids and pulled out a light brown colored carpet and sat cross-legged.

Once everyone had followed suit, Lee-sensei pulled up one of the little chairs and sat next to the calendar, off to the right side.

"Let's see…Lavi!"

"…Me?" Lavi pointed to himself.

"Yes! Come up here."

Lavi walked in front of the class. Lee-sensei gave him a giant pencil, roughly the length and width of the little boy's arm, though light-weight.

"Point to the first square," Lee-sensei encouraged. Lavi pointed with the pencil. "Yesterday was Sunday… With me, class," Lee-sensei cheered.

"Yesterday was Sunday… Today is Monday… Tomorrow is Tuesday." Each time they said a different day, copying Lee-sensei's sing-song way of saying the words, Lavi moved the pencil over, grinning.

Lee-sensei clapped his hands. "Very good, class! Now who wants to help with the next part?"

Four hands slowly raised, Miranda's timidly rising just past her shoulder. She looked at the others and dropped her hand.

"Miranda!"

She jumped. "Y-yes?"

Lee-sensei smiled. "Would you like to help with the weather report?"

"Umm…O-okay."

Lavi took his seat on a green carpet square, winking at Miranda as she traded him places. She smiled back.

Lee-sensei held out a basket. "What was the weather like yesterday, Miranda, do you remember?"

"Sunny." She picked out a sun and hesitated.

"Great! Put it on the board." Lee-sensei pointed to the Sunday square.

The laminated sun cutout magnetized to the board.

"What about today, kiddos?"

Six pairs of eyes glanced out the window.

"Cloudy."

"Right!" Komui struck a dramatic pose. "Miranda?"

The little girl pulled a cloud cutout from the basket and stuck it to the board.

"And tomorrow," the enthusiastic kindergarten teacher announced, "will be rainy. If the weather-people are right."

The class groaned. Miranda stuck a picture of rain drops to the Tuesday square.

"All right, Miranda, you can go sit down now." Lee-sensei's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Thank you, you were a big help."

The little girl's dark eyes widened. He told her _thank you_. She sat down again, feeling very important and useful. For once.

"All right! All together class!" Lee-sensei started the sing-song repetition again.

"It was sunny yesterday. It's cloudy today. Tomorrow it might rain."

Allen looked at his teacher with hopeful grey eyes. "Is it snack time now?"

Lee-sensei ruffled his hair. "Yep! After you kiddos put your mats away, go get out your food and sit at your desks."

The kids obeyed promptly, going to get their lunchboxes out of their backpacks. Lee-sensei watched them with a soft smile on his lips. He took a sip of coffee.

Such a good class.

* * *

Wow, there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Ah well.

**Note:** Lavi was picked first because his "last name" is Bookman, which starts with B, and is first alphabetically. …I just sounded like a grade-school teacher there, didn't I…? *rolls eyes* Also, Miranda could probably be a bit more clutzy, but it didn't fit with the "flow" of the scene. Later, later.


	7. Snacks!

Allen plopped his backpack on the table and began to unpack his snack: five apples, cut into pieces, and five thick slices of sharp cheddar cheese; two sandwiches, one peanut butter and jelly and one ham and swiss; a soup thermos; and a three juice boxes. As Lavi watched him pulling out one thing after another, a bead of sweat formed at his temple and slid down the side of his face. How had all that fit in there…?

Allen grinned and picked up a piece of apple and a slice of cheese, putting them together. "Itadakimasu!" Then he shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Wow, uh, Allen," Lavi hesitated, "that's a lot o' food, y'know? C'n you really eat all—"

As the redhead spoke, Allen had polished off everything and sat back, sipping the last of his juice boxes.

Lavi's eyes widened as he finished his sentence, "—that?"

"Huh? You say something?" Allen's big grey eyes regarded Lavi innocently as he slurped apple juice through the little straw.

Another drop of sweat fell down Lavi's face. He turned away, resting his chin on his hand. "Nope, nevermin'."

* * *

I know this is short, but it's meant to be that way. ;P


	8. Two Weeks Later: Show and Tell

**Two weeks into school and Mr. Lee decided to have a Show and Tell Day...**

* * *

"…And then, after that, we went to sea an' were pirates, ya know? And all that's how come I wear _this_." Lavi grinned from ear to ear, pointing to his eyepatch. The class just stared at him.

Lee-sensei coughed lightly. "Um, well, that was a…very interesting story, Lavi. So who's next? Yes! Allen!"

The little white-haired boy got up and stood in front of the class. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round golden object with what looked like wings. "This is a golem. His name is Timcanpy and he can really fly, but I dunno how it works, though. Look!"

The golem flew about, over the heads of the others, who watched in excited fascination, and then it landed on Allen's head. Allen beamed. All the children, minus Kanda (who looked rather bored and annoyed at being so) lean in, wide eyed.

"Cool!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Tch."

Lee-sensei smiled. "Does anyone have any questions for Allen?" Five hands shot into the air. "Yes! My dear Lenalee-chan!"

Lenalee grinned. She leaned in, hands clasped. "Where'd you get him, Allen?"

Allen scratched the back of his head, feeling suddenly awkward. "From…Shisho. He made him."

" 'Shisho'?"

Allen gave Lee-sensei a quick look of panic. "Do I hafta talk about it now?"

Lee-sensei's smile softened. "Not if you don't want to."

Allen looked overly relieved. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Any other questions?" Lee-sensei took a sip of coffee.

"We done yet?" Kanda folded his arms, looking arrogantly at Allen. "Moyashi's boring."

Allen's eyes shot daggers at him. "Do you have something to show, then, BaKanda?"

Kanda's dark eyes glinted. The ghost of a smile touched his lips. Sweat slipped down the faces of the other kindergarteners. _Scary..._

Kanda went to his desk and pulled something out of his tote tray. Turning back around, he pointed a little toy katana at Allen. "This is Mugen. It comes with me wherever I go. Any questions, moyashi?"

The white-haired boy was rebellious. "It's _Allen_."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Mugen says it's: Mo. Ya. Shi."

"Kanda!" Lee-sensei finally broke in. "You're not supposed to have that at school." He towered over the little boy. "How about I keep it for you until school's over?" He smiled, his eyes closed.

Kanda looked murderous. But he handed Mugen over to Lee-sensei, muttering something darkly. Lee-sensei stepped over to stow the toy in his desk. Then he clapped his hands.

"Time for recess!"


	9. Nap Time

After recess, to calm the "kiddos" down before finishing the day's lesson, Mr. Lee had them find their mats for nap time. One by one the children dropped off to sleep. Satisfied, Lee-sensei sat at his desk, behind the mountain of to-be-organized papers and workbooks.

Lavi cracked his green eye and looked around. Carefully, he sat up and pulled out a marker out of his tote tray. He grinned and picked his first victim: Allen.

"Let's see," Lavi muttered under his breath, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. A curly mustache, a goatee, and—careful, careful—he drew eyes on Allen's closed eyelids.

_Perfect_, Lavi thought, grinning wickedly. _Who next…?_

Kanda's hair got braided and his cheek marked with a big pink heart. Suddenly Bak had hornrim glasses, Lenalee had two big red circles on her cheeks, and Krowly had fangs drawn on his lips. Lavi paused when he got to Miranda. How mean was he? But he'd decorated everyone else, so… He drew a circle on her right cheek in yellow, then used black to draw a smiley face inside it. Satisfied, he returned to his nap mat, curled up, and closed his eyes.

Needless to say, after nap time, rather than attending to the planned lesson, the next hour was spent cleaning up. Lee-sensei also had to shield Lavi from an enraged Kanda, who seemed equally upset at the state of his hair and the _pink_ heart on his cheek. Lavi was just glad Lee-sensei had already confiscated Kanda's toy sword earlier that day…


End file.
